Fifty Shades Broken
by dolphinfan
Summary: After leaving Christian, Ana finds herself wanting to distance herself from him. She finds it hard to cope especially at work. As she tries to get over her breakup with Christian things don't go the way she hopes. Christian refuses to take no for an answer. Jack Hyde continues to pursue her. What will it take for Ana to forgive Christian? Will it take Jack Hyde or time?
1. Heartache

**Chapter 1: Heartache**

**It had been a week since **I talked to Christian. I had barely eaten the day I left him. I have felt sick to my stomach. The only time I actually ate anything was when I got home from work. Usually it was just a sandwich or a salad or even soup. It was all I could bare. I wished Kate was here to ease the pain, but she was still on vacation with her family and Elliot. Oh how I miss Kate.

After a hot shower I put on my sweats and tank top then went straight to bed. I lay in the bed covering myself with my duvet. Eventually crying myself to sleep. _I am sitting over Christian's knee. The belt in his hand smacked my behind hard. I scream in pain. Again it hits my behind. I scream._

Waking up in a cold sweat. My breathing is rapid and my throat hurts. I grab the cup of water on my night and drink fiercely. I looked at the alarm clock. It says 3:45 am. Shit! I hadn't gotten a good night sleep since I left Christian. Some nights I got no sleep at all others I couldn't go back to sleep because of the dreams.

Jack had been on my ass everyday. He yelled at me earlier this week when he caught sleeping on my desk. He was beginning to scare me. Something about him made on edge. It seem like he was up to something. He was always in a bad mood when I came into work. At some points he would stand so close to me I could his breath on the back of my neck.

At 8'clock I arrive at work wearing my pair of jeans and my favorite navy blue blouse. I braided my hair up and put up in a bun. It was cool today so I wore my light blue hoodie. As soon as I got to my desk I hear Jack yell from his.

"Ana, get in here."

"Yes, sir." I answered.

"Take these letters and revise them and they better be done by the end of the day or you'll be here late, again." I could sense tension in his voice.

"Yes, sir" I nodded taking the letters.

I hated Jack. He made it seem like working was a crime. It was like this everyday. Revise letters or revise reports. Being an intern for someone who cared nothing about the job itself except harassing women. Sometimes I wanted to cry or even quit, but subconscious wouldn't let me. She would tell me I needed the money to pay rent and my bills.

At lunchtime Jack demanded I go get lunch. I would walk down the street to the deli and order his lunch. When I tried to sit down for my lunch he would interrupt me by giving something to make copies. He sometimes come to the copier and squeezes my ass then smirk at me. I didn't like him touching me inappropriately. He was my boss for crying out loud. What did he want from me?

Finally back my desk started to work on revising the letters. The ping of my mail app startled me.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Can we talk over dinner?

**Date:** June 9, 2011 13:15

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss. Steele,

I'm sorry to brother you at work, but I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight. I think we need to talk. If you are available I can make reservations. Will you please join me?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Is he serious? I roll my eyes. I don't know if I can face him right now. I hit reply.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: Re: **Can we talk over dinner?

**Date:** June 9, 2011 13:20

**To:** Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey,

I appreciate the offer but I don't think I can face you right now. I'm sorry. I need more time. Please understand.

Anastasia Steele

Intern, SIP

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **I understand.

**Date:** June 9, 2011 13:25

**To:** Anastasia Steele

…You don't want to see me right now. I don't blame you considering after what I did to you. I was just hopping we could talk about it. I'm truly sorry for my actions and I have been beating myself over the bush about it since you left. Please reconsider.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Oh my god, he sounds desperate. My face starts to sting think about what happen.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Please don't.

**Date:** June 9, 2011 13:30

**To:** Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Desperate,

You think I can just take you back like that. You're wrong. You hit me. I'm really sorry but I can't. Not now maybe not ever.

Anastasia Steele

Intern, SIP

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: RE: **Please don't.

**Date:** June 9, 2011 13:35

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Miss. Steele,

I'm sorry you feel that way. Perhaps you are right. I hope you can forgive me in the future. I'm sorry you think I sound desperate. I will not bother you again.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Wow, that was little harsh. I shake my head. Close my email and get to work the letters. When 5'clock rolls around I finish editing the last of the letters then knock on Jacks door.

"Come in." I hear answer.

"Hi." I murmur shyly. "I finished revising the letters you gave me."

He holds out hand. I place the letters in his hand waiting for him to give the okay. He glances up at me. His eyes narrowed.

"There is a misspelling in this one." He hands me back one the letters.

"Jack, please I'm…." I try to tell him but he cuts me off.

"I said there is misspelling in this one. Fix it or you will be here all night until you do." He yells throwing the letter at me.

"Yes, sir." I say picking it up.

I sit back my desk. I am so tried I want to go home. I shook my head then searched for the letter that Jack gave to correct. As I finished correcting it Elizabeth came in, she froze when she saw me at my desk.

"Ana, Your still here?" She asked.

"Yeah, Jack wanted had me correct a something."

She shook head and sighed. "You exhausted, Ana. Why don't go home you go home and get some sleep. I'll have a word with Jack about keeping you so late."

"I don't mind." I told yawning.

"Well I do. He knows better than to keep interns past five. Four should be the latest. It's company policy. Go home, Ana." Elizabeth said as the printer finished printing the letter. "I'll take that."

I smiled handing her the letter then grabbing my purse. I head for the door. I had to take the bus to and from work since I left the Audi with Christian. Oh god I'm thinking of him again. _Pull yourself together, Ana _My subconscious growls at me. I had to stop thinking about him. I don't need to start crying now especially on the bus. What was I going to do? I miss Kate. I want to talk her so badly.


	2. Two Broken Hearts

_**A/N: **__Thank you all for reading and enjoying the first chapter. I have three stories going on this is first that I have gotten so many followers in one day. I appreciate it so much. Please feel free to read my other stories. Thanks again._

_I didn't want to put too much in this chapter but stay tuned. Ana is on a roll._

**Chapter 2: Two Broken Hearts**

**I lay awake in my bed thinking** of him, Christian Grey. His copper colored hair, his grey eyes though I swear there is hit of blue in them, his beautiful face, and images of him smiling and laughing filled my head. I wonder what he was doing in that huge penthouse of his. Was he having sex with someone else? The thought of him with someone else made me feel ill to my stomach. I jumped when the apartment phone rang. We had it installed before Kate left for her vacation.

"Hello" I answered in to the receiver.

"Hi, Ana." I recognized the voice. It was Kate.

"Kate, I'm so glad you called." I said holding back tears.

"Oh, Ana. How are you?" She asked.

"Fine" I lied.

It was good to hear Kate's voice. There was so much I wanted to tell Kate. I wanted to tell her about gliding with Christian. I cried in the phone just thinking of it.

"Ana, what's wrong?" Kate asked concerned.

"Christian and I broke up." I sobbed.

"Oh, Ana. I'm sorry." She said. "I wish I could be there to hug you."

"Me, too." I murmured. I wanted Kate here so bad.

"Listen I'll be home soon okay and then we talk. Maybe have a girls night out."

"That would be great." I muttered softly.

I loved Kate like she was my sister. She was a good friend to talk too. Everything seemed all right when I talked to Kate. After I talked to her for an hour I felt much better. She told about her vacation. She even gushed over how funny Elliot was. For a moment I forget all about Mr. Control Freak. Mr. Have No Friends. I laugh hard lying down on couch stomping my feet. I felt like a child being tickled.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. I get up off the couch and head for the door. I peer through the peephole. A delivery boy holding flowers appears in the peephole.

"Delivery for Miss. Anastasia Steele." He says.

I open the door. He hands me the flowers then tips his hat and smiles. Taking the flowers I set them on the dinning room table. I take the card then read it.

_Please forgive me._

_Christian._

It figures he would keep trying. I throw the card on the table and roll my eyes. He thinks sending me flowers is going to make things right. He said he wasn't a hearts and flowers guy. Who does he think he is? God?

**The next morning Jack was **on my ass again. Keeping me busy all day. At lunchtime Jack hovered over me like a hawk. He asked me if I was doing anything later I didn't answered. My subconscious stood up telling him _Fuck off._

"You are so beautiful, Ana." He whispered in my ear.

"Leave her alone, Jack." I heard Elizabeth's voice. Jack moves back and glances up at her then retreats back to his office. "You okay, Ana."

I nod my head.

"Have eaten anything Ana?" She asks tenderly.

I shake head. "No."

"Go head get some lunch, Ana."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

After back from my lunch I check my email. There is an email from Mr. Christian Grey. What does he want now? I think to myself. I opened the email.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Flowers

**Date:** June 10, 2011 13:20

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss. Steele,

I was wondering if you got my flowers yesterday. I hope they are to your liking. Please join me for dinner tonight.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I sigh shaking my head. He is not going to give up is he?

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: Re: **Flowers and dinner

**Date:** June 10, 2011 13:22

**To:** Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey,

Yes, I got your flowers thank you. But it will take more than flowers to win me back.

As far as dinner fine if you insist.

Anastasia Steele

Intern, SIP

* * *

I press 'send'. There that should make him happy. I roll my eyes.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Thank you

**Date:** June 10, 2011 13:30

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Miss. Steele,

Thank you. What time shall I pick you up?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Your Welcome

**Date:** June 10, 2011 13:32

**To:** Christian Grey

I will be off from work at 5.

Anastasia Steele

Intern, SIP

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Will be there.

**Date:** June 10, 2011 13:34

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Good. I'll be there out front waiting for you.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went by very quickly. I told Jack it was 5 o'clock and I was headed out. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. He didn't try to hold me late. I guess after a talk with Elizabeth he didn't want to. Which was nice. As I walked out of his office I could feel his eyes on me.

I walked past the reception area out to the front of the building. A black SUV was waiting. Taylor stood outside as he saw me he opened the door. I climbed in the seat next to Christian. He was finishing up a phone call when I buckled up my seat belt.

He turned to look at and smiled. "Hi" he murmured.

"Hi" I smiled shyly. "So, Where are we going for dinner?"

"I know a place. It's quiet and we can talk."

I nod smiling at him. Even after a week he can still charm with his smile.

**When we arrived at the **restaurant it was quiet like he said. There were very few people inside. The hostess greeted us with a smile fluttering her eyes at Christian. I couldn't help but smirk slightly. Oh the effect he has on women. She led us to a booth I sat down and Christian sat across from me. The hostess placed our menus on the table in front of us. After we ordered our food and drinks. Christian and I stared at each other.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked him leaning back in my seat crossing my legs and arms.

"I was hoping we could talk about us." He answered.

"What about us?"

"Ana, I miss you. Will you consider coming back?"

I shake my head. My subconscious tells me _don't you dare give in._ "Christian I can't not right now."

"Christian, please it too soon to reconcile and not ready to take you back just yet." I tell him holding back tears.

"Why not?" He says his eyes darken.

"I just told you. I need time." I close eyes wiping away a few tears. As I do the waitress brings our food to the table. She smiles at Christian batting her eyes. He smiles back at her. I roll my eyes in disgust thinking if she only knew what he is really like. Cold, cruel and fucks women like there the scum of the earth.

When she leaves Christian looks at me. "Eat." He orders. I stare at him.

"No." I scowl at him.

"Ana, please eat." My god what is with him and food?

I pick up fork and take a small bite taunting him. His eyes narrow, "What?"

"Ana…" He starts to say then sighs. "You say you need time. How much time?"

"I don't know" I whisper.

I start thinking about my day. I think about Jack hovering over me at my desk whisper in my ear. My stomach tightens making me feel nauseous. I scoot the plate forward.

"What's wrong?" He asks looking concerned.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me?" He orders.

"It's Jack. My boss he…" I trail off.

"He what? Ana." He asks his voice sharp. "Has he touched you? Because if he has I will have him fired."

"You don't have that authority." I scold him.

"Technically I do."

Oh yeah I forgot he owns the company now ever since I started working there. I shake my head fighting the urge to roll my eyes. A part of me secretly hates this man. I mean who does he think he is?

"Ana, eat."

"No." I replied in a stern voice.

"Ana, eat." he scolds me.

I slam my fist on the table. "No, you are not my father." I stand, grab my purse and stomp towards the door.

"Ana you didn't finish your food." He says after me.

I scamper back to the table, grab the fork and stuff my mouth. Then I throw down the fork. I take the sip of my soda as I chew. Swallowing finally I stalk out the restaurant.

"The nerve of that man." I grunt.


	3. Can't take no for an answer

**Chapter 3: Can't take no for answer.**

"**ANA!" Christian cried out behind me.** I stopped in my tracks then to turn on my heels. Folding my arms across my chest. I tapped my foot on the sidewalk waiting for him to catch up to me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Please, Ana come back inside. You agreed to have dinner with me."

I sigh. He's right I did agree and I am really hungry. I had not been eating well the past week. I shake my head then head back into the restaurant. I knew arguing with him was out of the question. I mean after it was a free meal. I sat back down at our table picking up the fork and started back on my plate. It was cold but it didn't matter my stomach twisted with hungry. Christian had joined me back at the table his eyes not leaving me.

After I finished my plate I felt better. Christian had apparently finished his before me and was staring at me. His grey eyes watching me like a hawk.

"What?" I looked at him.

"You are so beautiful Anastasia." He said cocking his head.

I blush at his comment. How could this man just make me blush like this? I wanted to run again knowing what he was doing.

"I want you back, Ana," he said.

"Christian, please don't. I need time I told you that."

"I'll give all the time in the world Ana. Just come to me."

"I don't know. If I do things can't be the way they were." I told him.

He lowered his eyes then sighed. I waited for him to reply but he said nothing. Then finally he spoke after a long silence.

"I know. I will do anything for you, Ana." Whoa anything? He must be desperate. In fact no man has ever said they would do anything for me. Not even Jose. I knew I wanted to be with him but my subconscious was shaking her head. Warning me not to give in just yet. I sighed. Rubbed my forehead then looked at him.

"Christian" I paused for a moment. "I have to think about it."

He nodded his head. "Okay, please don't take too long."

**After Christian dropped me off at **my apartment I felt a little relieved. I was glad I talked things out with Christian but to take him back was still a matter of question. I kept asking myself if I should. I mean the man did hit me. Though he only hit once across the face. It was still hard to think about it. Come to think about it he was drinking heavily that night and was in a bad mood. I had assumed he had a bad day at work. It didn't make any sense for his actions. Thinking about it made me mad.

I walked up to the stairs to my apartment. As I walked in the kitchen light was on. One thing Ray always told me 'never enter a dark house' and I lived by that. It was always something that made sense. I closed the door behind me. As I did the phone rang.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hi Ana."

"Christian, how did you get this number?" My god did I even have to ask.

He laughed. "Does it matter? Anyway I was wondering if you thought about it yet."

I sighed. Is this man for real? I mean we just talked about this and specifically told him I needed time. "No I have not Christian."

'When do you think you will have thought about it?" He asked me.

I rubbed the bridge of my noise then shook my head. "I let you know Christian. In the meantime please don't bug me about it."

"Okay, now go to bed." He commanded.

Boy He's bossy. "Yes, sir whatever you say." I said hanging up on him. I smiled as I stared down at the phone. That felt good. I thought to myself.

After putting on my sweats and t-shirt I climbed into bed pulling up the duvet. I laid back on the pillow thinking why can't Christian take no for an answer. Why does he insist on taking me back so quickly? I don't know if I can forgive him that quick. I rolled over to my side and closed my eyes.

**When I arrived at Elizabeth had **said Jack wasn't going to be in until after lunch. She told me to get started on some letters he left for me. I got to work on them when my email dinged. I opened the email app to see who it was. I t was Christian. Oh what does he want now? I thought to myself opening the email to read it.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Hanging up on me now?

**Date:** June 11, 2011 8:30

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss. Steele,

I do not like being hung up on. I know you were mad at me, but all I am asking is have you thought about it yet?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

He's asking me again. Oh my god. He is not going to give up is he? I emailed Mr. I can't take no for answer back.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Stop bugging me

**Date:** June 11, 2011 8:32

**To:** Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey,

I'm sorry you don't like being hung up on. I told you last night that I would think about. The more you keep asking me if I thought about the longer it will take. Please stop bugging me about it I am trying to work.

Anastasia Steele

Intern, SIP

* * *

I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I wondered how long I could resist Mr. Control Freak. How long was the question. I felt as though I needed him as well as he needed me. No I can't just give in. It's too soon. I told myself. My subconscious sitting in armchair with legs crossed and her grandma glasses on the tip of her noise was smiling. I needed time to think about what the right thing to do was. If he keeps asking me over and over the longer it will take me.

Just as I was coming out of my thoughts Jack walked in. He looked angry not usual of course. He stared at narrowing his eyes. What an ass? I thought.

"Ana, my office now." He commanded.

"Yes, sir." I replied in a nervous voice.

I grabbed my pen and notepad then headed into his office. What was he going to have me due? I wondered.

"Did Elizabeth give you the letters to edit this morning?" He asked not looking at me.

"Yes, she did." I say holding my pen and notepad tight to my chest.

"Good. Are they done?"

"Yes, I just need to print them out."

He nodded. "I need you to look over these manuscripts. Give e a report on them. I want them done before you go home if they are not you will stay late. I don't care what that bitch Elizabeth says. Do you hear, Ana?" He eyed as he pointed to the manuscripts on his desk.

I swallowed hard. "Yes, sir."

I took the manuscripts from his desk and immediately got to work on them when I got back to my desk. I hated that man so much it made me want to just walk out. I thought hard on that thought. I could do it, but I need the money to pay rent. Then it accrued to me I had saved enough money in my saving account to last for at six months plus I still had the check Taylor had gotten for my car.

Yes I can do this. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote in huge letters I QUIT then taped it to my computer screen. Grabbed my purse, took a quick peek in Jack's office. He was on the phone. Good I thought. I turned hastily on my heel and walked out of the building. The girl at the reception watched me what was her name? Oh who cares my inner goddess was jumping with joy. The adrenaline pumping in my veins as quickly walked down the street.

I headed for the train. It was too early to head home. So I decided to make a visit to Mr. Control Freak. He would love that. I giggled at thought. I boarded the train towards Christian's company. I sat next to a window. I heart pounding in my chest. I breathing was rapid. What have I just done? I quit my job now I am headed to the office of the man who wants to fuck me night and day. What has he done to me? This is not like me at all. What will Kate think? I flushed as I thought.

The train arrived at the station near Christian's company. The adrenaline still pumping I walked to his building. Up the elevator to his floor then past the receptionist desk looked up from computer screen and tried stop me.

"Ugh, excuse me Miss. You can't walk in there." She said as I opened the door to Christian' s office.

Christian looked up in surprise. He was the phone talking. "I call you back." He said as he saw me. "Ana."

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey."

"It's all right, Andrea." He said waving his hand up. She turned and closed the door behind her.

"Ana, What are you doing here?" He asked me placing his hands on his hips.

"I quit." I beamed at him.

"What?"

"I quit my job." I said flopping down on his white couch.

His eye borrows lifted. His opened slightly. Then he laughed.

"What so funny?" I asked him.

"You are. I thought you said you wanted to work."

"Yes, but recent events have made me realize what I really want to do." I told him crossing my legs and placing my elbows on the back of the couch. Staring up at him smiling.

"What is that pray tell?" He sat down across from me leaning on his knees and folding his hands.

"To travel. Write a book." I said with a half smile. "I'm good at writing."

"I'm sure." He replied. "I hope this isn't about your decision to come back."

Oh boy, here we go. "No, Christian it does not. I need to get away. Away from you and to live life to the fullest."

He looked at eyes borrows closing together. The look on his face I could tell said who are you and what have you done with Anastasia. I laughed.

"Well I better go." I said uncrossing my slapping my hands on the couch. "I'll let get back to work Mr. Grey." Then scampered out of his office grinning form ear to ear. Leaving him bewildered.

**Just as I arrived outside of my apartment** Taylor was parked in the parking lot. When he saw me, he climbed out of the SUV. Then opened the back driver side door. My heart leaped. He pulled out a backpack. Slung it on his shoulder and walked towards me.

"Taylor" I said.

"Miss. Steele." He replied then handed me the backpack. "Mr. Grey thought you could use this on your travels.

I took the backpack from Taylor thinking did he now. "Thank you, Taylor."

"Your welcome Miss. Steele." He said politely nodding. Then he turned back to the SUV. "Oh, just so you know. I thought Mr. Grey had finally found the right girl this time." He said with a wink.

What the hell did that mean? I thought to myself.


	4. A journey awaits

**Chapter 4: A journey a waits.**

**I walked in my apartment putting** down the backpack on table. I had feeling I already knew what was in the backpack. Though why he bought me a backpack I already have one. I decided to make some tea and warm up some Campbell's chunky soup. Potato and corn chowder was my favorite. When the soup was warm I made my tea then sat down at the table. I stared at the backpack.

I couldn't help it I had to open it. I got up from my chair and walked to the other side of the table. I examined the backpack. It was compact a place to put everything I need to travel. How convenient. I unzip one of the pockets on the side and found my blackberry. Shaking my I wondered what else was in here. Slowly opening the zipper to the large pocket. I saw it the mean machine. An iPad? Oh my god, are you kidding? I grabbed it out of the bag.

Sure enough it was. Pressing the button with the square it came to life. A picture of the model glider sitting on his desk was on the lock screen. As I slide the unlock slide I couldn't believe my eyes. The background he didn't. Looking through the apps on the iPad it was amazing there was an app for booking flights, an app for hotels and even an app for writing called pages. I set the iPad down on the table than looked in the bag again.

A book or what looked like book was sitting inside. I took it out. A journal it was a journal. The first page was already written on.

_To my dearest Anastasia._

_Happy journeys._

_I thought you could use this on your travels to write your thoughts. I will miss you very much when you are out exploring the world. I hope when you publish your first Novel that I get a signed copy. So I can brag that I know the Author_

_. _

_If you need anything Ana let me know._

_Christian. _

Holy crap. Who knew Mr. Control Freak self-loathing could be so sensitive and sweet. Closing the journal I held it close to my chest. Now all I needed was pen to go with my new journal. AH! Here's one already conveniently packed in my nice new backpack. This man has thought of everything. Christian Grey what am I going to do with you? I asked myself. I could help but laugh. I had to thank him. I grabbed the mean machine out from the backpack and powered it up.

Opening the email app I started writing.

* * *

**To:** Christian Grey

**Subject: **Thank you

**Date: **June 11, 2011 2:52pm

**From:** Anastasia Steele

Dear Mr. Grey,

Thank you very much for your generosity. I diffidently use the journal for my travels. The only thing missing is a camera. I can take of that. Anyway, I will miss you too. Sometimes you surprise me by how sweet you are. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

Ana.

Anastasia Steele

Writer/Traveler

* * *

As I pressed the send button I waited for him reply. I opened my new journal to a blank page and started writing with the new pen. Just as I put the first words on the page my email pinged.

* * *

**To:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Your Welcome

**Date: **June 11, 2011 2:58pm

**From:** Christian Grey

Ana,

You are most welcome. Being sweet is not my intention but thank you for saying so. If you need a place to post articles you write Mia suggested this one se uses for her fashion blog. I really hope after your done traveling you'll consider taking me back. Please.

Christian

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Oh God, here we go Mr. Desperate. OK I have to admit a part of me wants him back. To give him a second chance, but I need some space. Time away. Why can't he understand that? I shook my head. I held back tears. I know Christian wanted me back, thing was if I took him back now where would it lead us. I had to get away to find out who I really am. To explore the world and see what is out there, perhaps to discover myself. I hit the reply button.

* * *

**To:** Christian Grey

**Subject: **Maybe

**Date: **June 11, 2011 3:00pm

**From:** Anastasia Steele

Mr. Grey,

Again thank you. Tell Mia I will look into the website. You need to learn PATEINTS. Perhaps you should call Dr Flynn about it. I need to plan my expedition. I will see you when I return.

Miss. Steele

Anastasia Steele

Writer/Traveler

* * *

I pressed the send button. I decided not to wait for his reply, but go to the bookstore instead. If I was going to travel I needed to get some travel guides. Grabbing my purse and my blackberry from the backpack also grabbing the iPad I headed out the door.

I checked the Barnes and Noble app I downloaded from the App store. I found some travel guides available at the downtown store in Seattle. I took the commuter train to get there for it was the easiest way to get there. Once inside the store I located the travel section browsing through the guides when someone spoke behind me.

"Well, well, Anastasia Steele. Going somewhere?" The voice said. At first I thought it was Christian, but the voice sounded colder. I turned to find Jack Hyde leaning against a bookshelf.

"Jack. What are you doing here?" I asked swallowing hard.

"Oh I was in the neighborhood." He said with wolfish grin.

I don't know what it is that made this man creepy. I want to run but my subconscious told me to keep cool.

"You didn't answer my question, Ana." He continued.

"I am. I don't see why that's any of your business."

"It is my business when my PA quits on me. Perhaps you should check out the Moulin rouge in Paris, France. I hear its full of whores like you." He said then stalked off.

A Whore? I can't believe he just called me that. My heart sank. I sat down on floor in the travel isle. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Mrs. Steele, are you all right?"

I looked up. It was Taylor. "Yeah. I think."

"I over what that asshole said." Taylor said holding his hand out. "For the record Mrs. Steele I don't think you are."

I took his hand. "Thanks, Taylor. Does Mr. Grey know you're here?"

He laughed. "Yes and no."

"Do come here often?" I asked him curiously.

"Sometimes. I always sit in the car waiting for Mr. Grey. I at least find something to do." He answered.

"Yeah I guess sitting in a car all day would be boring." I chuckled. "Hey I was wondering what did you mean when you said that Mr. Grey finally found the right one?"

"I meant that he was happy. I saw the way he looked at you. He never looked at any woman that way expect his sister Mia." He said.

I didn't know what to say. Christian always seemed so self-involved most of the time. I knew deep down Mr. Control Freak had a heart, but to think that I could be the one. There was no way that was possible. Though I had to admit there were a lot of things we did that he never did with any other woman. Why did it have to be me? I asked myself.

"How is Mr. Grey?" I asked Taylor.

"He's had better days." He said.

"Does he say anything about me?"

"Mr. Grey does indeed Miss. Steele." he grinned.

"Well tell him I said Hi." I smiled back.

"I will Miss. Steele. Have fun on your journey."

"Thank you I will." I turned away toward the cashier. I paid for my books and skipped like a school out of the store excited about my journey. I head for home to plan my trip.

**As I sat looking over the **travel guides I bought I was excited to about my journey. I thought about what Kate would say. I smiled at the thought. Knowing what she would say I mouthed it out loud.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" I said mimicking Kate. I laughed to myself. This new me had my subconscious jumping for joy.

I needed to start planning but where to go first. I fired up the mean machine and started browsing destinations. As looked up places of interest my email pinged.

* * *

**To:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Be Careful

**Date: **June 11, 2011 5:00pm

**From:** Christian Grey

Ana,

Taylor told me what Jack said to you. Please watch your back. I don't trust him. I need you to be safe.

Christian

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Holy crap its Mr. Safety Patrol.

* * *

**To:** Christian Grey

**Subject: Re:** Be Careful

**Date: **June 11, 2011 5:02pm

**From:** Anastasia Steele

Mr. Grey,

I can take care of myself thank you. I appreciate your concern, but I don't need you to tell me how to be safe. I am not stupid. Please stop worrying about my safety and me it is annoying.

Ana

Anastasia Steele

Writer/Traveler

* * *

I shook my head as I pressed the send button.

* * *

**To:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Your safety matters

**Date: **June 11, 2011 5:04pm

**From:** Christian Grey

Miss. Steele,

I know you are not stupid, but your safety means everything to me. If anything happened to you I don't know what I will do. I'm sorry you find me annoying. I don't want to see you get hurt. This is why I want you back so I can protect you. It does worry me that you'll be out there alone. I can hire a bodyguard for you to keep you safe. Please Ana I need you safe.

Mr. Grey

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Oh God. He's joking right. A bodyguard? What am I a celebrity? This man is really starting to get on my nerves. He doesn't trust me to take of myself. How am I going to think about what we talked about if he keeps this up? Does he except me to just say yes and jump back in bed with him? Oh what to do.


	5. Journey Mishap

**Chapter 5: Journey Mishap**

**At 6AM I woke early. **I figured I should get a head start on planning my journey. I made my tea, toasted a bagel in the toaster oven and spread my favorite jam over it. Then sitting down at the dining table I fired up the mean machine and started browsing websites. Just as I started the apartment door opened.

"I'm home." It was Kate. I jumped up from the chair and hugged her. "Wow, you really missed me."

"Of course I missed you. It's been quite lonely here with out you." I told her. It was good to see Kate again. I couldn't wait to tell her about that has happened. I told about the pass week.

"You what? Ana!" She scolded.

"What?" I replied.

"How are going to pay your half of the rent if you quit your job? I mean I thought it was what you wanted." She said.

"I don't know. I thought I could travel. You know be a travel writer."

"A travel writer?" Kate said looking at me curiously. "Are you sure, Ana? I mean it isn't a very glamorous job."

"I know that. I thought I see the world while I'm young. Besides I could become a novelists and write about my travels."

Kate shook her head in disbelief. I couldn't help but smile at her. She did tell me if I really wanted to this I should start out slow. Explore my neighborhood first then go out into the world. Kate did make me promise to be careful. Though she had a point. Going on world expedition might be a little fast. I decided then to go explore the city of Seattle. Find good places to eat perhaps even find some really good places for entertainment. I love a good show.

**In the morning I went to a nearby **Starbucks the next morning. I sat at a table close to the window drinking my cup of tea. When I heard a familiar voice. I knew who the voice belonged without having to look to see who it was.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. How is it that you always know where to find me?' I said taking a sip of tea.

"I told you before Miss. Steele I have my ways."

"You do know I could have you arrested for stalking right."

"When are you going to realize that I want to keep you safe, Ana? Besides I was in the neighborhood." He said.

I shook my head. I don't know what it was about this man, but some kind of force was drawing me to him. My inner goddess was dancing her sexy dance. I couldn't help think that this man was nothing more than sex on legs. My heart pounded in my chest just thinking about the sex.

'Your biting your lip, Miss Steele." He said.

I moan to myself. I needed him. I didn't know why, but did. "What do you want Christian?"

"You." He said twisting the hairs on his eyebrows.

"Right now. Here?"

He smirked a half smile. _Oh god he's not serious is he?_ I thought as my heart leaped into my throat. "Christian we're in public."

"Then why don't we head to place?" He said with a tense look.

"Is everything about sex to you?" I asked him.

"No, everything is about you. I miss you, Ana. It's lonely in the apartment with out you." He said looking at me with sad grey eyes. I didn't know what to say. _Be strong_ my subconscious reminded me. The thing was I missed him too. I wanted to be with him, but I also wanted to do my own thing. I didn't want him to control my life like I was some little kid.

"Christian, I…" I started to say. "I don't want everything to be about sex. I mean you are a great guy. I just don't know if I can handle all your controlling."

"I'm sorry, Ana. It's just who I am, but I would change for you. I just want you back. I can't take it anymore. The loneliness, the feeling like I have lost everything."

"If by chance we never got back together. Would look for someone else?" I asked him fearing what is answer would be.

"There is no else, Anastasia. Only you. My heart belongs to you and only you. No matter if we got back together or not." he said with such passion.

"I knew it you do have a heart." I said. "By you saying that your heart belongs to me, proves you love me."

"Does this mean you'll take me back?" He asked.

"I don't know. I think before I consider it we need to discuss some things first." I looked at him as I took a sip of my tea. He smirked his boyish smile. Then he nodded in agreement.

"Fine. My place 7:00 tonight. Don't be late." He took the last sip of his coffee then got up from the table. "I'll have Taylor come get you." He said as he left the coffee shop.

A dinner date at Mr. Control Freak's apartment, I sighed loudly rubbing my hand across my face. This was going to be it. The moment I have been waiting for. Talking. He's going to talk to me. Though I was thrilled that we we're finally going to talk I was afraid he would want to make love.

**Taylor arrived at 7:00 sharp** just as Christian said. He opened the door for me as I climbed in. Then he climbed into the driver's seat and drove off toward Escala. It was strange to be coming here again for I had not been here for weeks. It was like coming home from a long trip. Once in parking garage Taylor parked the SUV then opened the door. He walked in front of me as we headed for the elevator.

The doors opened into the foyer. It was just like I remembered it. The expensive paintings on the wall, the round table with fresh flowers in the vase. I lightly glided my fingers on the marble surface of the table. Taylor was waiting for me at the double doors.

As soon as I caught up to him he opened the door. I walked through entering into the large great room. Music was playing though it wasn't coming from the stereo, but from the piano where Christian was. He looked beautiful concentrating on the piece. I stood and watched him for a moment.

"You look beautiful, Miss Steele." He said without looking up from the keys.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey."

He smiled continuing to play. I walked over to sit next to him. It was memorizing to watch him play. When he finished we headed over to the table to eat. I ate my food without him telling me. I didn't realize I was hungry until my plate was empty. Christian smiled at me satisfied. After dinner we talked about us. It was nice that he was talking. I enjoyed it. I had decided that I was going to stay the night in Christian apartment. It had gotten late when we finished talking.

**After that night I had talked to **Christian I had decided to go to New York. There was a writer's convention that I wanted to check out. Christian insisted that Taylor come with me. I didn't protest the idea for I didn't want to fight with him. After all he promised he would try to take things slow and promised he would never hurt me again.

At the airport Christian's private jet was waiting. Taylor opened the door as soon as we arrived up to the jet. He grabbed the bags out of the back and handed them to the luggage carriers. I boarded the plane. Taylor had gone to park the car before he boarded the plane. Once he was aboard the flight attendant closed the door.

I was relived when the plane had finally taken off. Then the plane started to shake violently. I scream.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at Taylor.

"I don't know. Let me check the pilot." He said.

The plane continued to shake violently. I gripped the arms of the chair my knuckles turning white. I looked out the window and noticed one of the engines had caught fire. Taylor rushed back and told me to prepare for a crash landing. He said the pilot had called the tower but lost radio transmission. I was scared. Then all of sudden the hit the ground, my head whipped back against the side of the plane and blackness fell over my eyes.

**Christian sat at his desk **looking over some reports. Then Welch burst into his office. Something was wrong he could tell by the look on Welch's face.

"Sir, we just received Intel from SeaTac that your jet disappeared 20 miles from Seattle."

"What?" Christian said. "What do you mean? What happen?"

"We don't know yet sir." Welch replied.

_Shit Ana._ He thought. "You get a search party out. You find my plane. Find Taylor and Ana. You make sure they are live and safe." Christian bellowed to Welch.

"Yes, sir."

Christian got from his chair. He walked over to the window._ Please Ana be okay._ Christian thought. He couldn't bare the thought of losing Anastasia again.


	6. The Power to Live

**Chapter 6: The Power to live**

**A voice sounded in my head.** It sounded panicked. My subconscious was yelling at me to open my eyes. She said your not dead yet Ana. I did as she said I opened my eyes. My vision blurry, when it finally cleared Taylor was standing over me.

"Taylor" I said.

"Oh thank god. I was afraid I was going to have to tell Christian I lost you." Taylor sighed with relief.

"Awe, my head." I said putting my hand on my head.

"Careful Miss Steele. You took quite a bump to the head. There is no blood from what I can tell but you should still take it easy. " He said handing me an ice pack.

Taylor also handed me a bottle of water, a Motrin for my head and some gourmet pretzels. He had said that the pilot and flight attendant were dead that they were killed on impact. I was scared we would be out here for days, but Taylor told not to worry. He hoped it would be before nightfall. I knew if they didn't we could be in trouble. Ray told me that being in the wilderness at night could dangerous especially in the mountains.

"What happens if they don't find us before nightfall?" I asked.

"Then we start heading back towards town." He said.

"How far is it back to Seattle?"

"About 20 miles give or take. It would be few days hike down these mountains."

_A few days _I thought to myself. My heart leaped in my throat. I looked at what Taylor had managed to gather from the plane. There wasn't enough food or water for the both us to survive out here. We would run out of water in 24 hours and would to find more. As for food we could live off the land eating berries and catching fish in a stream. Then there is the matter of shelter. The temperature in mountains can drop rapidly at night. We would have to build a fire and build or find shelter to keep us safe from the elements. I had never been so scared in my life.

Christian and Elliot were arranging a search party to find Taylor and Anastasia. The police said they had found the wreck. They reported that they had found two bodies. This gave relief to Christian that Taylor and Ana were still alive.

"Elliot, I want get a helicopter out there. It would probably be easier to search for them rather than having people hike up the mountains." Christian told his brother.

"It would give us the advantage. The search and rescue helicopter has a searchlight if it starts getting dark. But Christian it can't fly at night if it gets too dark. It's against protocol."

"Fine. I just want her found."

"Don't worry Christian we'll find her." Elliot reassured his brother placing a hand on his shoulder.

Time was running out it would be dark soon and they needed to move fast. The mountains were tracheas even for the most skilled hiker. One false move and you could end your life. When the final instructions were given the search parties started to move. They had only hours before nightfall. As soon as someone found they would contact the others.

The sun had started to set when Taylor said we should get moving. I grabbed my backpack and followed Taylor. I didn't know whether we would make down the mountain alive. My heart pounded as we walked. I didn't let my fear get to me. Adrenalin pumped through my veins as I walked closely behind Taylor. Thinking of getting back to Christian helped me to keep moving.

After walking for hours with frequent stops to rest my feet felt like they had blisters the size nickels. Drinking water and keeping our energy up by eating some of the food Taylor had packed from the plane. I knew if a search party didn't find us soon it was going to be a long night. Then I heard a helicopter flying overhead. By the time we could get where they could see us it was too late. They had already left. I sat down on a rock. I was exhausted from walking.

"I can't walk anymore Taylor. My feet are killing me." I said taking my shoes off and rubbing my feet.

"We'll rest here for a moment." He said sitting next to on the rock.

We rested for about twenty minutes before we heard the helicopter again. I quickly put my shoes back on and Taylor and I ran to the clearing we found earlier. Then Taylor waved his arms. The spotlight of the helicopter shine brightly on top of us, _thank god _I thought to myself with relief. Finally we were getting off this mountain. I couldn't wait to get back in Christians arms.

Elliot came rushing into Christian's office. "They found them."

Christian jumped from his chair "Thank god."

Both men headed for the door together. Christian had been worried sick about Ana. He was relieved she was safe once again.

We arrived at back at SeaTac just after sunset. It was a relief to be home again. I was tried, hungry and wanted to be in my Christians arms. As I thought about him holding me I heard his voice.

"Ana." I heard him call. I turned to look at him. Tears started flowing down my cheeks in sight of him. Then I ran to him and embraced him. I cried in his chest. HE wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh, It's ok Ana your safe now." He said comforting me. Stroking my hair as he did. I didn't want to let go of him. I felt safe in his arms.

"I'm hungry." I muttered into his chest.

"Then let's go get you some food." He said pulling me back from him and wiping the tears from eyes.

He put his arm around me and we walked over to the car. I didn't want to let go of him. I held on to his waist tightly. Once in the car we drove back to Escala. I laid my head on Christian shoulder holding on to his arm.

After eating a hot meal made by Mrs. Jones, Christian got a bath ready for me. Nothing felt more relaxing then a hot bath. He let me soak in the tub for a while before he made me get out. He dried my hair then he combed my hair until the comb glided through. I put on one of the silk nightgowns and climbed into bed. Christian climbed in with me. I snuggled next to him. He stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

**The next morning I awoke** feeling refreshed. Christian had already gotten up. I followed dressing in jeans and a t-shirt then joining him at the breakfast bar.

"Good morning, Miss Steele." Mrs. Jones greeted.

"Good morning" I replied.

I turned to Christian smiling. "Good morning, Mr. Grey. Sleep well?"

"Always when you are around Miss Steele. And you?"

"Yes very well thank you."

"Good." He said smiling at me.

We eat our breakfast in silence. Then Christian finished getting himself ready for the work. There was something I needed to talk to Christian about. I knew he wasn't going to be happy about, but I had to try.

"Christian I never really did go on my trip. I still need to…."

"No, Ana." He said interrupting me.

"But I want to go out and see the world." I told him.

"No. I lost you once. I almost lost you a second time. I'm not going to lose you a third time. You will stay here where it is safe."

"Christian you can't keep me locked up in here like a prisoner."

"I'm not telling you can't go out. If you need to go out for something Sawyer will accompany you. Now I have to get to work. Will discuss these later." He said before kissing me on the forehead.

I watched him leave with Taylor closely behind him. As the elevators doors closed Christian looked at me with an intense look. It made my spine shiver. I wondered to myself why he was being so protective. I mean so his plane crashed. What was the big deal? What was he not telling me? I knew there had to be something. I went snooping around. Hoping to find something.

After an hour I found nothing. I had to admit Christian was smart. My subconscious kept telling me I shouldn't be sneaking around Christian's office, but I had to know what he was hiding from me. Though I was scared to find something I shouldn't see. I walked over the filing cabinet and opened it. _You shouldn't be snooping in there Ana. _My subconscious warned me. Perhaps she was right. Feeling nervous I decided to close the drawer. Sighing I turned. My heart jumped when I saw Sawyer standing in the room.

"Mr. Grey doesn't approve people being in his office when he is not at home, Miss Steele."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"He just doesn't Miss Steele. I suggest you find something else to do. I don't think you want to get on Mr. Grey's bad side." He replied.

"I'm always on Mr. Grey's bad side." I muttered under my breath. Stalking past Sawyer I left Christian's office.

Walking to the great room I turned on the plasma. Flipping through the channels. Sawyer sat at the dining table and started reading the newspaper. He watched me out of the corner of his eye. Like a hawk, Christian said he was not keeping here prisoner but I felt as if I was being watched for some reason. I had to find out. I got the mean machine out.

* * *

**To: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Are you hiding something?

**Date: **June 13, 2011

**From: **Anastasia Steele

Dear Warden,

I want to know why you are keeping things from me. I know there is something your not telling me. I wish you wouldn't be so secretive. I wish you would tell me what 's going on.

Anastasia Steele

Prisoner of Christian Grey

* * *

I pressed the send button. Before I could wonder how long it would take for him to answer the email pinged.

* * *

**To: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** You're not my Prisoner

**Date: **June 13, 2011

**From: **Christian Grey

Dear Anastasia,

I am sorry to hear that you think I am hiding something from you. You must understand that I know just as much as you do. The crash is still under investigation. The information you seek I do not have. If I find out anything I will tell you and you are free to go as you please as long as Sawyer goes with you.

The Warden

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Holding Enterprises, INC.

* * *

I sighed. Somehow I didn't believe him. Why won't he just tell me? I pondered at what to stay next. Perhaps asking him through email maybe I'll will ask him further when he gets home. This could get interesting. Hopefully Christian will tell what he does know. Though I had a strong feeling that it not be easy. I did fear that his ability for seduction would come into play. My heart pounded in my chest. I had not been kissed or had slept with Christian for weeks. I smiled at the thought of his touch. His lips on mine, but I also had a feeling that he would not even touch me. So I waited until Mr. Secretive came home.


	7. The Truth Hurts

**A/N:** _Sorry this late. I will try to get chapters up on a weekly bases. My kids are out of school for the summer so it may take me two or three weeks to finish. Please be patient._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Truth Hurts**

**Finally when the clock on mantle **struck five, I put the mean machine down. The double doors opened and Christian came in looking quite tried. I greeted him as he came in hugging him. Inhaling his scent.

"Ana" Christian said in my ear.

We stood there embracing each other. He held me tight up against him. Then a rumbling sound interrupted our moment. We let go of each other wondering whose stomach had rumbled. Realizing it didn't matter we headed for the table. Mrs. Jones had dinner waiting for us at the table. It smelled really good. Roast beef with a mushroom sauce, garlic and herb potatoes and green beans with toasted almonds. Some fresh baked dinner rolls were placed in basket in the center of the table. Mrs. Jones poured each of a glass of red wine.

Christian and I ate our dinner. I had seconds of everything. Including the mushroom sauce. I felt like a princess eating a feast. Perhaps it was good to date a man who had money. Dinning in like this one could get use to. Christian smiled when he saw me fill my plate again.

"Glad to see you eat, Ana." He said.

I smiled with a mouthful of food. Swallowing before speaking. "I guess I'm really hungry tonight."

"I can see that."

"Christian, can I ask you something?"

"Yes." his eyes darkened in reply.

"Why won't you tell me anything about the crash?" I asked taking bite of potato.

"Ana, I told you I don't anything. The investigators are still trying to get the data from the black box. It was badly damaged in the crash."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that it will take awhile to find out what happened." He told me. "Ana, please stop worrying about it. When I know more I'll tell you."

I smiled at him sarcastically. Though I had had feeling he wasn't telling me everything. I knew deep down that he knew something about the crash. Why was he not telling me what he knew? Then his phone rang.

"Grey" He answered. "Hang on." Christian got up from the table and headed for his office.

I followed him. The door was cracked open. I heard Christian yelling at someone on his blackberry. "Did you check the security cameras? ... Find out who was there that day and call me. … No, Welch I want whoever caused this incarcerated call me as soon as you have something." Then he hung up.

I stormed into his office. "I knew it. I knew you hiding something from me."

"Ana, I'm trying to protect you." He said.

"From what?" I scolded him. "Tell me what's going on Christian I deserve to know."

"Your right you do, but not today."

Not today. I asked myself. Furious I stormed out of his office. As I did I heard him call out to me. I couldn't believe it. The nerve of that man acting like he is my father. He wouldn't even tell me about the investigation. Why does he feel the need to protect me? Then it hit me Jack Hyde. Perhaps he had something to do with it. The thought made me shiver. That night I slept alone in Christian's bed. The next morning when I woke up I found him on the couch. He was on his laptop working. I guessed that he had been up all night working.

"Sleep well Ana." He said without looking up from his computer. It was kind of creepy that he knew it was I.

"Yes thank you." I answered. "Christian, have you been up all night?"

"Yes."

"You should get some sleep. I don't like it when you don't sleep. It's not healthy Christian." I told him as I walked behind the couch. I placed my hands on his shoulders then slid my hands down the front of his shirt and kissed him ear.

He grabbed my wrists. "Ana, please not now I'm working."

Removing my hands from his grip I walked over to the breakfast bar and sat down on a stool. A part of me felt rejected he hadn't really touched me since what seemed like forever. All I wanted was for him to talk to me. Tell me what he has found out about the crash. Though I also wanted to feel his lips on mine and to be close to him. Soon after I sat down he joined. Mrs. Jones placed my usual breakfast on the placemat and placed a plate of eggs, toast and bacon on Christian's mat.

"What's wrong Ana?" He asked me noticing I was playing with the granola.

"Nothing" I replied shaking my head then eating my breakfast.

I knew he was eyeing because I could feel his eyes on me. I wasn't mad at him or anything I just wanted him to tell me what was going on and to touch me again. At least kiss me. When I finished eating I got up and went back to his room to get dressed. I put on some jeans and t-shirt then went back into the great room. Christian had started playing on the piano. Looking in my direction as he played.

"Tell me what's Ana." He demanded.

"I'll tell you what's wrong when you tell me what's going on with the investigation."

"Ana I told you I will tell you when I know more about it."

"You lie." I said shifting on the couch to look at him. As I said it hit wrong note and looked at me. His eyebrows close to together.

"You think I'm lying to you." He said.

"I know you are. I know your not telling me something."

"Fine, you what to know the truth." He got up and stomped toward me on the couch. "The truth is Welch from my security team believes that the plane was sabotaged. Ana, that means that someone tried to kill you. If they need did they would taken Taylor with them. I can't bear to lose you. I would die of a heartbreak if anything did."

I didn't know what to say. His eyes started to swell with tears though he was holding back. Hearing about the plane being sabotaged was heart wrenching. My question now was who? I sat back in the couch and sighed.

"Ana, that's not what's really brothering you is it?" He asked me.

"No" I said looking at fingers.

"Tell me." He whispered.

"You haven't touched me since we got back together."

"Is that what's brothering you that I haven't touched you? Remember it was you who said we should take things slow."

Yeah, but the feeling of not being wanted was unbearable. I hugged myself. I almost wanted to cry but I held back the tears.

"Ana, come here." He ordered. I crawled into his lap. He pushed my hair back behind my ears. Looked at me with admiration. He pulled me to meet his lips.

**The next morning I woke up **feeling a draft. I sat up slightly to realize I was in Christian's bed. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened the night before. He made love to me last night. I smiled hugging my knees. I looked over to my side to see if he was there but of course the answer was no. I crawl over to his side of the bed and smell his pillow. It smelled of Christian.

"Ana, what are you doing?" His voice startled me.

"I was Um…" Embarrassed I swallowed. "Nothing. I was just getting up." I smiled playfully at him.

I knew he was watching me as I entered the bathroom. I could feel his eyes on me. When I finished my shower and headed back into the bedroom, Christian was sitting on the bed reading the newspaper. I quickly ran into the closet to dress. I put on some panties and a bra from the drawer then turn toward the door only to be startled. Christian stood the door watching me.

"You have such a beautiful body, Miss Steele." He said smiling.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey."

"I have to go into the office for a meeting. I thought maybe you could come with me and maybe we would do something together afterwards."

"Umm, sure I love to. Maybe I could start on that novel I promised you."

He chuckled. "Get dressed. I'll wait for you in the great room."

Then he left grabbing a shirt from a hanger. I hurried to get dress putting on some tight black jeans and a skintight tee shirt. This ought to make Mr. Sex on Legs crazy. I thought to myself admiring myself in the mirror. I put my twirled my hair up in a bun, put on some socks and shoes then headed for great room.

**I sat in Christian's chair behind** his desk waiting for him to come out of his meeting. I entertain myself by spinning around making myself dizzy. When the room stopped spinning I decide to find something else to do. I moved the mouse of Christian's desktop to find a game to play. When the screen came on a email message popped up on the screen. Curious I started to read it.

* * *

**To:** Mr. Grey

**Subject:** Investigation

**Date: **June 15, 2011

**From: **Welch

Mr. Grey,

I found out that the plane was indeed sabotaged. An oil line was found cut in one of the engines. It appears you were right someone was trying to kill Miss Steele. I am tracking down whoever was at the airport before the plane took off and when it was checked for maintenance.

Welch

Head of Security

* * *

My heart jumped in my throat after I read the email. Then a voice came from behind me.

"Ana, what are you doing?" I turned to see Christian standing behind him his hands on his hips.

_Oh Shit._


End file.
